


Let Me Avenge Myself

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Nora begs Ray to let her help fight against Mallus and his puppets.





	Let Me Avenge Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Nora couldn’t believe it, her father was gone. He’d sacrificed himself to save her. Ray Palmer, actual ray of sunshine and Legend, had saved her. Even if she was upset that he didn’t save her father too.

The problem with her father’s sacrifice is that now Mallus is free and going to destroy the world. She’d seen his plans from the beginning when he possessed her. It was going to get ugly.

All she knew was that she wanted to cry, mourn her father, and selfishly wanted to save him; but there was no saving him without sacrificing herself. So instead she’ll settle for fighting Mallus and his puppets.

“Ray, you have to let me fight. Please. I can help.” Nora said.

“Nora, I don’t know---“ Ray began.

“I have to avenge him. I have to avenge myself, everything I missed out on because of Mallus. Please.” She pleaded.

Ray decided to allow her to help. The two ran off of the Waverider and to the Legends’ location. The Legends and their back up got into place and soon the fighting started. Nora fought alongside Ray and even, Director Ava Sharpe from the Time Bureau.

 

Once the fighting was over, she was arrested by the Time Bureau. Just before she left the Wild West, Ray came up to her and said he needed to talk to her. Ray handed her Damien’s time stone and told her not to waste her second chance. She nodded and they took her away.

 

Later that night, Ray was in his lab and Nora appeared.

“Nora!” Ray exclaimed.

“Hello Ray.” Nora said and was engulfed in a hug from the man.

“What are you doing here?” Ray asked.

“I wish to join the fight with the Legends; as a Legend though.”

“I think that’s something that can be arranged; on one condition, no killing.” Sara spoke from the door of the lab.

“It’s dinnertime, Ray. You too, Nora.” Sara simply said and walked away.

“So what do you say, Nora?” Ray asked.

“I’m in.” She said and took Ray’s hand.

The two of them walking towards the dining area.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
